


Distractions

by birdyx



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 04:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3160829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdyx/pseuds/birdyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane goes to Lisbon's apartment for the first time to help out with a case. But he finds something of hers a bit more intriguing. -post season 6 finale. Inspired by a tumblr post. Jisbon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions

It had been a long day. One Becca Clearwater had seemingly been murdered by either a jealous lover or an angry business partner, and the case was especially tough on one Teresa Lisbon, for she seemed to have a newfound distraction with curly blond hair.

This distraction had followed her home to "help out with the case". Lisbon sighed as she turned the key in her apartment door and led Jane inside. As expected, his hand slid out of hers as he raced in and wandered around, closely examining all of her things.

A smile crept onto Lisbon's face as she watched him scurry about. He rummaged through her shelves and frames, but was careful not to mess anything up. After a little while, she decided his private investigation of her belongings was over. "You done?" she asked, laughing at his childishness.

"Not quite," Jane said as his eyes fell on a small box sitting on the bottom shelf. He looked back at Lisbon, as if asking permission to see what's inside. When she averted her eyes and her deep blush was visible to him even through the dim light, he knew what it was.

Lisbon stared at the floor and tried to change the subject to the case to avoid him finding the letters she'd saved from so long ago. "So, Becca was in design with her partner; if their work was successful then-"

When she looked up, Jane's face was inches from hers, and in his hands, the small blue box. "You kept them," he whispered, with a slight incredulity in his soft voice.

"Yeah, I did," she said warmly. Again, she diverted his gaze and inquired, "We probably need to go to their flat in the morning to see if there's any.. Jane?"

He had entwined their fingers and was gazing at her with fierce fondness and devotion. "You kept all of them," he murmured, his voice breaking. His eyes were locked on hers now. "Of course I did."

In an instant, his hands were on her back and hers tightly wrapped around his neck. As he kissed her, two years of lost time melted away, along with any intention of working on a case.


End file.
